Electric utilities typically generate software models of their utility systems. When the utilities modify their utility systems, they then regenerate their models. The utilities also provide various performance metrics to their customers based on those models. Using the performance metrics, the customers design and install their power distribution systems. There is a need to improve both the process used to generate the software models and the provision of the performance metrics to the customers.